The Last Thing you'd expect - A story about Luna Loud
by rctperson85
Summary: The Louds are left with nothing to do after arguing over where to go, again. But then, thinking Luna is bummed out for not being able to do what she wants, Lincoln discovers something about her that he never would have guessed and it ends up helping them deciding on a place to go. No Drama in this one. Rated for cartoon violence.
1. Part One

Thanks to everyone who supported my first story, which now has over 3500 views. This story will be following Luna mainly and Lincoln finds something out about his older sister that he didn't know before. There's no real drama in this story, it's just another one of the various adventures in the Loud House. There will only be two parts to this story. Stay tuned for the second one, it will be coming before the end of the week hopefully.

 **Part One**

The day started with promise. A single ray of sunshine came through the window and spread itself over the bed-sheet. Luna woke up and stretched her arms, looking over at her sister's bed to see if she had woken up yet. Suddenly realizing what the day held, Excitement filled the air, despite only one person being awake. Both Rita and Lynn Sr had recently gotten work bonuses and it was up to the kids to decide what to do with them and today was the day to do it, however, they had to agree on what to do first. If they couldn't, then they wouldn't go anywhere. Luna knew she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to go to that rock festival.

Jumping out of her bed, she sped downstairs to see if anyone else had woken up yet. No one yet. Perfect. Normally, everyone would be up right now, but since it was still summer and there were a few weeks until school started, no one had a reason to, except Luna. She made herself some breakfast and immediately started thinking of how she was going to convince her other siblings to go to the festival. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but if she was going to be able to do what she wanted, it would all be worth it.

Lincoln woke up right after Luna did and shuffled downstairs to find some planning paper sprawled across the kitchen table with notes written down on them, as well as some half finished pop-tarts sitting on a small glass plate. Confused, he looked around for a while, not seeing anyone else at first, until he heard some footsteps coming from behind. Thinking it was Lynn, he instinctively ducked, trying to avoid a football that wasn't there, only to find Luna towering over him instead.

"What are you doing bro?"

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were Lynn!" Luna smirked, understanding what he was doing now.

"What's all this?" Lincoln asked.

"You know how Mom and Dad recently got that work bonus? Well, there's this huge music festival that's going on and they're going to be hosting some pretty awesome bands. Smooch is going to be there too bro!"

Lincoln's face lit up. "Really?! They are?!"

"Yup, and if you can help convince me to get everyone else on board with it, then I'll help you get front row seats! And, I'll let you sit in the sweet spot on the way there."

Lincoln didn't need any more convincing. He was hooked when she said that Smooch was going to be there. However, little did they know that as they were talking, the rest of their siblings woke up and started listening in on the conversation. They all had their own things they wanted to do, and were all prepared to make sure that no one else messed up their plans.

"I don't want to go to some stupid music convention!" Lola told them, taking them by surprise.

"But it'll be fun!" Luna tried to convince her, finally collecting her thoughts.

"No. I wanna see a real Beauty Pageant! That's what we're doing."

"A beauty Pageant? Please... There's a scientific gathering at the local museum that I would much rather attend."

Everyone started chiming in now, they were all awake and arguing among themselves.

"I wanna go the the mall!"

"I wanna go to Dairy Land!"

"I want to go to the Funeral home."

"I wanna play in the mud!"

"I'd like to do some camping. Because things are getting real... _In-Tents!"_

"Guys?"

"Mall!"

"Beauty Pageant!"

"Museum!"

"Dairy Land!"

Immediately, they all broke into a fight.

"What's going on?!" Lynn Sr. asked as the fight moved to the living room.

"From what I've heard, they're fighting over what they want to do today."

"Well, better put a stop to it." A deafening whistle echoed throughout the house and then the kids all instantly froze in their spots. "Alright! Until you can all agree on what we're going to do, we are not leaving this house! Now go to your rooms until you're ready to come up with some sort of compromise!"

The kids all groaned and slowly started dragging themselves upstairs. Luna thought that she had the upper hand by waking up before anyone else did, but once again, the unpredictable nature of the loud house proved her wrong, as it did every single time. She really wanted to go to that festival and had even convinced Lincoln to want to go as well, but now, it seemed that there was no way any of them would make an agreement on something.

Slumping on her bed, Luna pulled out her laptop and started surfing the web. Too bummed to play her guitar, she looked up some videos that she had really enjoyed watching. Maybe these would help cheer her up. Maybe they would even help to come up with some ideas for a compromise.

Lincoln, despite wanting to go see smooch, was not as disappointed as Luna was. He just shrugged it off and went back to his room to read some comics and play some video games. But there was something that was nagging at the back of his mind. Something just didn't feel right. What was it? It bothered him until he finally figured out what it was. Luna wasn't playing her guitar like she normally does. Everything else had been pretty much the same. It was still as loud as it always was, but without his rocking sister playing her guitar, it was a different kind of loud that Lincoln just couldn't stand. Was she really this bummed about not being able to go to that festival?

Lincoln, being the loving, caring, brother that he was, couldn't stand knowing that any of his sisters might be sad. So, expecting the worst, he got up and left the room, closing the door on the way out. The walk to her room seemed to take forever. Treading the rough, rugged, smelly terrain that was the carpet, day after day, took it's toll on his bare feet, but finally, the only boy arrived at Luna and Luan's room.

There was just a moment of sheer terror. A bucket full of water that had been carefully placed on top of the door, tipped just enough to splash a few drops of water on Lincoln's shoulder. Reacting instinctively, he jumped forwards into a somersault, narrowly avoiding being soaked by another one of Luan's pranks. Naturally, he looked over to her bed with a glare on his face, only to find it empty. This caught him off guard, but he wasn't totally surprised. Some kind of water related joke generally followed up something like this and the silence was slightly stunning, yet at the same time, relieving.

Lincoln looked over to the other bed in the room and found his sister, sitting up in bed with her legs crossed and her laptop on the bed. She had a focus to her that he had never seen before. All sorts of weird hand gestures were taking place and occasionally a smile broke the seriousness. All that being said, Luna didn't seem to be upset at all. If anything, she was more upbeat than ever. This took him by surprise, as he was expecting to see a depressed Luna Loud just laying there on the bed. Lincoln, curious to see what could be holding her sister's attention so much as to distract her from playing her guitar, walked over to the bed and looked at the laptop screen, only to find on it, one of the last things he expected. A marching band.

"Whassup bro?"

"What are you watching?" Lincoln asked, almost embarrassed that his older sister, not only was willingly watching a marching band, but seemed to enjoy it.

"It's a drum corps bro."

"It just looks like marching band to me."

"I mean... yeah, it's like... it's basically a professional marching band."

"Really? I didn't even know that they had those..."

"Yeah, a lot of people don't."

Lincoln wasn't actually that surprised that professional marching band was an actual thing. After living in a house with ten other sisters, nothing really surprised him anymore.

"I thought you only liked rock music..."

"Naw bro... I like all kinds of music. I can listen to just about anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, rock just happens to be my favorite genre of music."

Lincoln was astounded and bewildered. He never expected this from his sister. He came in here thinking something was wrong, only to find that she was having the time of her life, watching a marching band of all things.

"Wanna take a listen?" she asked.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and jumped up on top of the bed right as Luna jumped off. He moved over until on the side that was closest to the wall. Even though the video was paused, there was something almost mesmerizing about it. It wasn't like a normal high school marching band, this was different.

Luna came back to the bed with another set of headphones and what looked like a headphone splitter. She then took her own headphones and unplugged them from the computer, then plugged them, as well as the other set of headphones, into the splitter. Then, plugging the splitter into the computer, she went to _Youtube_ and searched, _"Carolina Crown 2015."_ A few search results popped up and Luna scrolled down until finding the best one.

"Inferno?" Lincoln asked.

"Trust me dude. This is, in my opinion, the best marching show I've ever seen."

"Oh... Okay."

Lincoln didn't seem to be impressed. It was just a marching band. What could possibly be cool about that. However, when she started turning the volume on the computer all the way up, Lincoln started looking worried for fear of going deaf. She just looked at him with a nearly devilish grin on her face, then looked back towards the computer. Starting the video, Lincoln gulped. He had no idea what to expect. If Luna turned up the volume for something like this, it had to be good. Luna looked ecstatic about watching this video. Lincoln had never seen her this happy before with the exception of going onstage and performing. This was a new side of her.

Lincoln heard a single instrument being played, starting on what sounded like a fanfare. Slowly, they got louder, and as they did, Lincoln got more and more intrigued and slowly lost the worried look that was on his face before.

 _"_ _Presenting their 2015 show, 'Inferno!' Drum Corps International is proud to present, Carolina Crown!"_

As soon as the announcer said that, the band, and the thousands of people that were in the stadium, went silent for just a second, then, perfectly in sync, they played the loudest, most impressive chord that Lincoln had ever heard. His jaw dropped in amazement. It wasn't just one note that they played together really well. Every single time the drum major conducted a beat, they were perfectly in tune, in sync, and in rhythm. They weren't just perfect in playing though. The shapes on the field were perfectly aligned. Every person was marching exactly in time to the music and the flag twirlers, which Lincoln later found out were called the Color Guard, made zero mistakes in throwing their flags in the air. Finally, right as the last note was played, three or four people grabbed some poles that were lying on the sidelines, and started running to the back of the field, revealing a massive banner that flew over the entire corps, reading, _"Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here!"_ It was a spectacle to behold.

Luna stopped the video right after they finished playing. They slipped their headphones off and Luna asked, "What did you think bro?"

Lincoln was at a loss for words. Never in his life did he think that marching band could be this amazing. It was no surprise anymore that Luna loved it so much. "That... Was... Awesome..."

"I thought so..."

"Is that how loud they are in real life?" Lincoln asked.

"No... They're not," Luna told him faking a frown, then slowly coming back to a smile. "They're even louder than that!"

Lincoln instantly went slack-jawed again upon hearing this. The volume on the computer was all the way up as loud as it could be, yet it still wasn't loud enough to truly get how loud any drum corps really could be.

"You're kidding... Right?"

"It's okay lil' bro. I thought the exact same thing when I first discovered it a few years ago. Then I went to one in real life."

"You've been to a drum corps event?"

"Heck yeah bro! It was awesome!"

Lincoln started listening intently to Luna's story of her first journey to go see a drum corps show. "A few years ago, some friends from school were going with their older siblings to go see one and they invited me along. I had no idea what they were talking about, but since I figured they were paying for it, I tagged along. When we got there and they told me it was basically a big marching band show, I was so bummed."

"I thought you said you liked drum corps?"

"I do now. But I didn't back then. I thought it was gonna be a rock concert or something like that."

"Why didn't you want to do it?"

"Cause the only band I had ever seen was the Royal Woods marching band..."

"Ah... that makes sense now..." The Royal Woods marching band wasn't that great. Lincoln had been in the high school band hall and all they had were a bunch of fourth and fifth place trophies.

"Anyway, we had to walk all the way to the top of the stadium to get to our seats. I got bored pretty quick as the first few bands played their songs, but then the better, bigger bands started playing and I got more intrigued. Finally, the band you just saw played their show. It wasn't this same show, but it was a wicked one! By the end of it, I was on the edge of my seat with my mouth wide open, just staring onto the field as they finished the show."

"Wow... That sounds awesome! What other shows did you see in real life?"

"I saw this one that we're watching right now. That was such an awesome show. I still remember the reaction that everyone had when they finished."

"Can we finish watching this one?"

"Sure thing lil' bro!"

They both went silent, putting the headphones back on to finish the video. While it wasn't storytelling in the common sense, it was clear that a story was being told on the football field. It was a story of anger, hate, depression, and sadness. Then, as the video started coming to a close, the corps started playing happier and more upbeat music. Finally, before they played the final notes, another banner, this time completely golden, swooped over the entire band. As the banner revealed the members, Lincoln could start to make out the shape of a crown, and as they played the last chord, a woman draped in white, climbed up a white ladder, clearly resembling a stairway to heaven, and got to the top of it right as the drum major cut them off for the last time.

Looking again at the crown they made on the field, Lincoln lightly elbowed his sister's shoulder and said, "I get it... Cause they're called Carolina Crown..."

"They do that every year, and normally, it's actually kind of annoying, but they did a good job pulling it off for this show."

Lincoln couldn't believe how many things went into this show to make it go off without a hitch. All in less than twelve minutes. If they do something like this every year, then it must take months to plan it. Then, all of the performers have to learn the show before it's time for the first performance.

"Do they do the same show some years?"

"No bro, they do a different show every year."

So now, not only do they plan these shows for months and have the performers learn it, but they do a brand new show every year.

"Wow. I wish we could all agree to go to something like this..."

"Yeah, me too bro..." Then Luna started thinking. She had a look on her face for a moment like she was pondering an idea, then slowly, the more she thought, the more that look turned to one of excitement. "Maybe they will!"


	2. Part Two

So I was wrong. There's actually going to be three parts to this story. I've got some big plans for my next story, I'll let you know what it is in the final part of this story. Anyway, hope you like the second part.

 **Part 2**

"You're kidding right? There's no way they would go for it..." Lincoln started.

"We don't have to get all of them to go for it. If more than half of them do, then maybe the others will agree, just so that we can do something."

"But who are we gonna convince?"

"Well we've already got us two. Lisa would love studying the shapes on the field, Leni would love seeing the different outfits for the bands, Lola would love the color guard, and Lynn would love seeing how hard it is to do it. And if all else fails, we can tell them that it's the only public place where we can pretty much be as loud as we want!"

"Wait, we don't even know if there's an event going on today!"

"Actually bro," Luna said, looking at her computer. "I just found one that's happening today only an hour away! And all of the Major corps are performing at it!"

Lincoln rushed over to see what the event was. Indeed there was an event that was happening that day. He would have loved to go, but wasn't sure that anyone else would even go for it. Once they found out it was just marching band, they would surely immediately shoot down the idea. However, he did finally submit to it. "I guess it's worth a shot..."

"I don't see why not. Besides, if it involves complex shapes and math equations, how bad could it possibly be?"

"YES! I love seeing different kinds of fashions! I wonder what they'll look like!"

"Hey, as long as it's on a football field, I'm all for it!"

"EEEEEEEE! I get to see other girls in pretty dresses!"

"Great! Now all I have to do is convince the others to go!"

"Whatever twerp, if you've already, literally, convinced five of your other sisters, then I guess I can't complain either."

"I don't care. As long as I can sit in the darkness wherever we go."

"Wait, why is it going on right now? Shouldn't it be going on in _March_? Get it?"

"As long as I don't have to take a bath before we go!"

Luna's idea was actually coming to fruition. Lincoln and herself were successfully able to convince all of their other sisters to go. So, they went downstairs and confidently strode into their parents room. After explaining to them what needed to be done, Rita and Lynn Sr looked very impressed.

"You actually got everyone to agree on this?"

"Sure did mom!"

"Well that settles it! Where is it?"

"It's about an hour away, we can guide you with the gps!"

"Wait, it's not gonna break our budget is it?"

"Not with the bonus you guys got. The best tickets are going to be no more than fifty dollars, but I can promise you right now that all of those are sold out already."

"Well I guess that's not too bad. Sounds like a plan to me! What do you say honey?"

"I'm honestly still surprised you got everyone to agree on this, but hey, whatever works!"

"Alright. Get everyone in the car and let's hit the road!"

Lincoln and Luna gave each other a high-five in excitement and ran upstairs to get everyone to Vanzilla. Everyone was in the car after fifteen minutes of fighting over seats and finally, the Louds were on the road. For Lincoln and Luna, the journey was quick and painless; relatively speaking. They couldn't think about anything else, but for the rest of the kids, it seemed to take forever to get there.

"Lana's getting dirt on my dress!"

"Lola won't scooch her butt over!"

"Sorry Bobby, I literally can't hear a word you're saying..."

"...there could be a pothole, causing an eruption of various gasses from any of the tires..."

"...sigh..."

"If we had more bumper stickers, we'd be an Ad-Vans civilization!"

"Wait... I don't get it..."

"Okay gang, we've made it!"

"Finally!" everyone said as they jumped out of the car, one by one. The parking lot was relatively empty, but it wouldn't be for long. It was a good thing that the event didn't start until later in the evening. That gave everyone a chance to roam around the stadium before having to take their seats.

"Are you sure about this?" their parents asked, looking up at the massive stadium in front of them.

"Don't worry pops, every little thing is gonna be alright."

"Yeah dad, If I got hooked on it watching it over the computer, what kind of effect do you think it's going to have on everyone else?"

Their dad sighed. "Okay, I trust you when it comes to music Luna."

Luna and Lincoln immediately zipped to the grand front entrance, admiring how awesome this was going to be. The rest of the family didn't realize it, but they were going to have one of the best times of their lives in this stadium.

"You ready dude?"

"Am I ever! I've been wanting to do this for all of... three hours!"

Luna chuckled at that comment and rubbed her brother's hair, then looked back up, once again admiring the grandiose nature of an event like this.

The rest of the family finally got organized and hustled to the front entrance to meet up with Luna and Lincoln. Lynn Sr got in line to buy tickets while the rest of them waited behind the front gate. While their dad got the tickets, they all talked about what it was going to be like. A lot of them were starting to wonder if it was going to be worth it or not, just to see a few marching bands.

"Based on previous marching bands I have seen, I believe I can safely deduce that this will by no means provide me with any intellectual stimulation purely based on shapes and how quickly they shift."

"I don't see any flag twirlers!" Lola commented.

"Yeah, like, where are all of the cool uniforms?" Leni asked.

"We have to get inside and then the bands have to start if you want to see all of that stuff," Lincoln replied.

"When do they even start?"

"Umm... Five?"

"Wait, have we even had lunch yet?"

Before long, they were all starting to argue with Lincoln and Luna, wondering why they allowed themselves to be dragged out here. Their dad had not even gotten back from buying the tickets yet and the line was only five minutes long.

"Hey! You guys all agreed to come here, so this is what we're going to do, okay?" Their mother finally quipped.

A sigh echoed throughout the group. Luna and Lincoln started regretting ever even mentioning it. With the way everyone else was reacting, maybe it would have been better if they did stay home.

Finally, Lynn Sr got back from buying the tickets and gave one to each of the kids. They all reluctantly walked towards the entrance plaza and presented their tickets. What they expected to see was just another football stadium, except really big. However, once they got in, they started walking around to the side to find stands that had been set up for all the different corps that were performing. This slightly stunned everyone but Luna. Even Lincoln was surprised to find all this merchandise being sold. Leni was instantly pulled in by it, looking at all of the different shirt and hat designs and also examining the different little trinkets each of the stands were offering. Naturally though, she was attracted to the flashiest ones.

"One Down..." Luna thought to herself.

"Leni..." their dad tried to call out.

"Let her go dad, when it comes closer to showtime, this place is gonna be packed with people wanting to buy souvenirs and she won't be able to get this out of her system."

"Fine, you know what, all of you go ahead and look at whatever you want. And be back right here at Four-Fifteen!"

"All of the younger ones have to have someone else with them though!"

Lucy went with Lynn, Lisa went with Lori, Luan caught up with Leni and then told her what was going on, Lola and Lana stayed with their parents, and Lincoln stayed with Luna. Luna walked around, introducing Lincoln to all of the different drum corps that were performing.

"You've already seen one of Carolina Crown's shows."

"Wow... This is so cool! They have so much stuff!"

"Fans of the sport generally just call them crown." Lincoln wasn't listening. He was too engrossed in looking at all of the different things they were selling.

"I didn't know they sold stuff at their concerts. And it's more than just T-Shirts too!"

"I'm telling you dude. There's a lot more to drum corps than you think. Let's go onto the next one!"

Lincoln didn't want to leave, but he ended up following his sister to another stand. There were two huge, vertical, blue banners on either side of it. Luna introduced them as the Blue Devils. Once again, Lincoln browsed the stand, scanning all over it to see if he could find any cool stuff. There were some pretty cool looking T-Shirts, but other than that, it was pretty much the same as the last one.

"These guys have won more DCI world championship titles than any other corps!"

"Really, how many have they won?"

"Seventeen little bro. They also hold the record for the highest scored show ever!"

"Huh? Score?"

"Right, I haven't told you about that yet... Basically, every band is scored on a scale from zero to one hundred. The higher the score, the better the corps."

"The higher the score, the better the corps..." Lincoln chuckled at the accidental rhyme his sister made.

"Come on bro. Lemme show you some more!"

Luna and Lincoln browsed the various different corps stands. One thing that he noticed was that there were a lot of corps that started with the word blue: there was the Bluecoats, Blue Stars, Blue Knights, and the Blue Devils which Lincoln had been introduced to earlier. Could none of them come up with original names?

Luna kept getting Lincoln acquainted to all the various major corps. Some of them piqued his interest more than others did, but they all had the same basic things about them, a banner with a name, shirts and posters, and then the various little trinkets that they sold. While she was showing him around, Lincoln noticed something about the corps that was different from any rock bands he knew about. He couldn't tell what it was, but there was something about drum corps that was different. Upon thinking about it more, he realized that it was the names. They weren't random names chosen for weird reasons. They sounded like sports teams as opposed to band names, with the exception of one. Luna once again introduced the corps just like she always did as Lincoln browsed their items. They had a really cool logo and an awesome name. The name of this corps, at least, in Lincoln's mind, had a name that was different from all of the other corps, but at the same time, showed that they were here to play and they meant business.

"Phantom Regiment. Now that's a cool name!" Lincoln thought to himself. "Hey Luna!"

"Yeah bro?"

"Do you have some headphones on you?"

"Always little dude, whatcha need?"

"What's Phantom Regiment's best show?"

"Easy one. In 2008 they performed a show called _'Spartacus'_ which got first place. You wanna see it?"

"Can I?!"

"No problem bro, lemme find it real quick."

Luna took out her phone and started looking for the show. Meanwhile, Lincoln looked more at some of the stuff they were selling. Based on their logo, Lincoln thought that they might have been associated with the military, but upon seeing the name again, knew that it wasn't.

"Found it!" Luna exclaimed. Lincoln rushed over to where she was and snatched her phone. After getting some lunch and finding a table to sit down at, Lincoln put on the headphones and started the video. Now this was a production. The three drum majors represented roman military officials and the color guard were dressed as slaves, and with the right camera angle, looked like they were being treated as slaves as well. Before the show even started, Lincoln was hooked. By the end, he was a full blown fan. Gathering up the money that he had brought, he rushed over to the Phantom Regiment stand and bought a T-Shirt. It was expensive, but worth it.

Luna showed Lincoln the rest of the bands, but he wasn't interested in any of them anymore. He was ready to see Phantom Regiment perform. So after she finished up, he went back to the stand and started browsing again. Before he knew it, it was past four o' clock and the place was packed. If it weren't for Luna standing right next to him the whole time, he would have no idea where he was.

"Come on bro... we gotta get back..."

"Just one more thing! Please?"

"No! Besides, you don't have any money left." Luna stared at his obsessed little brother with not just his new shirt on, but a new hat, new sunglasses, a new pin, and various other Phantom Regiment items.

"Fine..."

The Loud family met back up and had a head count before going to their seats. Their moods had changed dramatically. None of them were regretting coming here anymore. Even if the main part of the event wasn't as good as they were hoping, it had still been a lot of fun. Their seats were on the right side of the stadium, way back up in the stands. Luna had been in better seats, but was by no means complaining about where they were. It was actually surprising that they were able to find as many seats as close to the middle of the field as they did. Luna was impressed.

By the time they got up there, they were all tired from having walked so far, except for Lynn, who was more than used to it. Luna and Lincoln were still running off of the sheer excitement from just being there, so they didn't hurt too bad either. Finally taking their seats, they started chatting once again. Luna had the seat that was the farthest left and Lincoln was right next to her with Lynn on his other side.

"I know that these are just those Lame-o's that fill in the gap between the two halves in football, but if there's this many people here, then it's gotta be kind of hard to do..." Luna glared at Lynn for making a comment like that.

"What are you talking about?! Of course it's hard!" Lincoln chimed. "Have you even seen a professional marching band? It's nothing like high school!"

"Uh-huh. Sure..."

"Just wait and see..." Lincoln's sister had a gift for being able to tell how hard something is no matter what it was. So he knew that that was all she had to do.

The first corps started coming onto the field and began setting up for their show. Everyone was cheering for the green machine known as the Cavaliers. When cheers erupted from the rest of the stands, it made the Louds wonder why people would be so excited over a marching band. None of them were sure how to react. They thought that band concerts were supposed to be quiet and professional, not like a football game. The announcer made his presence known.

"Please welcome to the field, from Rosemont, Illinois, the Cavaliers!"

Everyone, once again, burst out into cheers and hollering, even Luna had joined in with welcoming the first corps of the day. The rest of the family sat up in their seats, curious as to what was going to happen next.

"Are the judges ready?"

Silence ensued.

"Drum Majors, is your corps ready?"

The drum majors on the field gave a complicated salute, then took their hats off and placed them down on the raised platform they were standing on.

"You may take the field for competition."


	3. Part Three

Thanks for the support in this story. I know it's nothing special, especially since it's about marching band, but I did think it would be interesting to reveal a part of Luna that people don't know about. My next story is not really a story, but rather it's my ending to arguably the most popular loud house fanfic out there. Yes, I'm writing my own ending to requiem for a loud. Underrated Hero is a great author, if you haven't read his story yet, go read it.

Anyway, Enjoy the last part of this story.

 **Part 3**

The drum majors conducted a few beats, then, after a few seconds, a solid wall of sound erupted from the field, easily being heard from all corners of the stadium. Every member of the loud family, including Lily, dropped their jaws in amazement, except Luna, who knew exactly what was coming. Lisa immediately started studying the shapes being made on the field, Lola watched as the color guard members danced and waltzed their way around it, Leni started commenting on how the uniforms looked, Lynn was blown away by how hard this actually was, and Lincoln was watching in sheer amazement of just being able to be there. The rest of the family were on the edge of their seats, astounded by how loud they were. Even Luna's concerts from this far away weren't this loud, it only made them wonder what it would be like up close to it; how loud it could be. By the end of the show, the Louds were all cheering and hollering, just like everyone else in the stands. Even Lori had stopped texting Bobby to watch them. They couldn't wait to see the other corps.

One by one, the bands took the field and marched their hearts out, each of them receiving cheers from the massive crowd. After a couple of hours of several phenomenal marching bands perform, there were only two bands left; Phantom Regiment and Carolina Crown. Lincoln was finally seeing his favorite corps perform in real life. The excitement was building as they came out onto the field. Lincoln was almost standing up he was so excited.

"Dude..." Luna chuckled. "Chill... You didn't even know they existed until three or four hours ago..."

"I know, but it's just so exciting!"

"Well at least sit down so people behind you can see."

He looked down and realized that he was standing up. Looking back, he apologized to the people behind him and sat back down. They looked at him sympathetically. Everyone here, if it wasn't their first time now, had been in the same boat he was in. Nobody blamed him for doing what he did. If anything, they probably would have let him keep standing if Luna had never told him to sit down.

Lincoln excitedly turned his head back towards the field to find that they had already set up for their show. Upon hearing the announcer's voice, Lincoln nearly jumped out of his seat again, except this time, kept his cool. Lincoln was engrossed in the show before they even started. Wondering what it was going to be like, he sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for the show to start. Luna looked over at her little brother. She could see the anticipation in his face rising as the show came closer to starting. Finally, the show started and as the big hit approached, Lincoln came closer to the edge of his seat, nearly falling off of it. Then, once again, as with what happened with every other corps that performed, a solid wall of sound filled the stadium, giving almost everyone goosebumps. Lincoln started cheering as they played the first few chords louder than any of their family would have thought possible before today, except for Luna of Course. Lincoln payed attention to every little detail throughout the performance, critiquing it, not for how well they performed, but for how much he enjoyed watching it. Their performance ended with loud applause and hollering from the audience. Lincoln loved their show, even if he didn't actually have any idea what they were doing.

After the last corps had performed, the Loud family left the stadium. As they left they were talking about how amazing it was.

"OMG, did you see how cute the flag girls dresses were?"

"Unbelievable, I never would have thought that the intellectual stimulus from an event like this would be as great as it was."

"They were running across the field, and playing their instruments. AT THE SAME TIME! I didn't even know that was possible!"

"Those guys are soooooo talented!"

Upon hearing the positive reactions from his kids, Lynn sr asked them, "Well guys, is this something you would want to do every year? Cause Luna tells me that it happens every year at the same time at the same place."

"You know it!"

"Heck yes!"

"Well duh..."

"Nothing can ever fill the void in my heart, but this can temporarily satisfy it."

"Oookaaayyyy..."

"Alright it's settled, we're doing this again next year."

The loud family cheered as they went back to the car. Luna started thinking about how todays events transpired. First she convinced Lincoln that it was actually cool, then they convinced the others to go with them, then the others were convinced that DCI was actually cool.

The ride home consisted of the normal activities of the Louds. Lana and Lola were fighting, Lori was texting Bobby, Leni was getting carsick, Lynn was trying to invent a sport, Lisa was talking about the dangers of the road, and Lily was snoring. All in all, the Louds had an unexpectedly good day and they all went to sleep soundly that night, because for one, despite the fact that they almost didn't like it, they actually did agree on something. They were happy, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
